mufandomcom-20200214-history
Odari
A black marble against the shimmering violet-blue of the Tomin Nebula. Metropolitan centers seem to be clustered within the lower mountains. A single ocean - dark as tar and thick with methane - froths on the surface in the western hemisphere. Ecosystems on the planet come in four varieties: arctic mountainous, taiga mountainous, cavern-dwelling, and marine. Fauna tends to be somewhat less abundant than on many worlds due to the cold and harsh climate. Flora tends to be grasses, evergreen shrubs, mosses, lichens, and fungi. Odari has a single small ocean in the western hemisphere that is thick with sulfur and methane. The majority is covered by massive mountain ranges and deep gorges. Tectonic activity is high, as is volcanic activity. Cities are typically found clustered in the lower mountains. The planet shows signs of technologically advanced and extensive mining practices. Thousands of cities dot this planet, showing very organized and compact if aesthetically displeasing city designs. Mountains in some sectors have been completely leveled to make way for limited agriculture. Sensors detect high levels of heavy and precious metals, as well as crystalline resources and petroleum. Low levels of light metals exist solely in the northwestern hemisphere. Patchy deposits of volcanic rock exist as well. History: ---- Pre-History Odari history truly began around ninety thousand years ago upon the divergence of the Odarite and Mekke bloodlines, the Mekke adapting to the extensive cave systems while the Odarites remain on the rocky surface of Odari. It is only five thousand years later before the first archaeological evidence of skirmishes between the species, pitting the psionic prowess of the Mekke against the physical prowess of the Odarites. These skirmishes would grow in size and force. This led to the first recorded history, as the Mekke recorded the results of the wars between the two species, many beginning to notch their bandoliers for every Odarite killed. Early History Around thirty five thousand years ago, the Mekke seem to have lost the conflict, and were forced into slavery. This began a period of six thousand years of 'peace' between the species, as the Mekke adapted well to the position of servants. The beginnings of Odarite written history began as they began to keep track of the buying and selling of these Mekke slaves. More than twenty nine thousand years ago, however, the War of Broken Wing occurs, pitting the noble Odarite overclass against the servile Mekke underclass. Casualties are high on both sides, but the Odarites eventually drive off the attacking Mekke. The Mekke are driven deeper and deeper into the caves of Odari, but gain their freedom. Odarites begin fighting amongst themselves, and eventually enslave members of their own species to fill the void left by the Mekke. A great technological revolution begins amongst the Mekke around twenty-seven thousand years ago as they are forced to combat the marauding Odarites in the cramped quarters of the lower caves. Metullurgy quickly turns to vehiclecraft in order to gather the necessary food to survive. By about twenty-five thousand years ago, they amass the resources to fashion an enormous colony ship, and flee Odari, never to return. Unfortunately, Odarites make much worse slaves than the Mekke, and 19,600 BCE, the noble/servant structure collapses completely, bringing on the first Odarite Dark Age, with individual city-states forming, and war erupting once more. Almost a third of the Odarite population are killed in these wars, their bodies littering the streets. It is not until the emergence of a G'tik'vok queen by the name of R'tik'vok that there is any hope of change. In 18,926 BC, she organizes a group calling themselves Vix'wkk'rt, translated roughly as 'Eyes of Progress'. Its goal is to give Odarites a new drive, focusing their energies on commerce and innovation rather than bloodshed and slavery. It is a radical viewpoint, but it draws widespread appeal. Twelve years later, R'tik'vok is martyred by a group wishing to reestablish the nobility. This is the catalyst for a worldwide revolution, with Vix'wkk'rt taking over every major city on Odari by the year 18,639 BC. The group establishes a capitalistic republic called Rt'lok. Middle History In 7945 BC, a group of eight major cities form a consortium they call the Odarite Merchants Guild, dedicated to making their cities the most profitable via a rigorous training program that begins at birth and a mafia-like system of loyalty. It is less than seventy-five years before over three-fourths of the planet has joined this consortium. This sparks a technological revolution as the Guild searches for new resources, and the Odarites discover space travel in 6821 BC. Dozens upon dozens of ships are sent in all directions from Odari looking for resources. It is in this way that Odarites discovered the Trakir, Ch'kr and Exile's Star systems, eventually encountering the Timonae in 6283 BC. It isn't long before they begin their first interstellar trade routes. They come upon the Tholmir system in 1765 AD, reconnecting with their lost Mekke brethren on Ist'thol'mek and establish diplomatic and trade treaties. In the 1800's, they come upon the Mystics on Val Shohob and several other element-rich systems, and begin to grow into a major commercial power. It's in 1948, however, that they invent the K't drive, bringing them much closer to light speed, widening their scope considerably. They are encountered by the Ungstiri in 2201, and discover the Qua in 2245. Parallax and Kretonian Era In 2256, the Odarite Merchants Guild determines that there is more profit to be found in strengthening their own meager defenses against the invading Nall, and consequentially ignores Ist'thol'mek's pleas for aid. Two months later, the Nall conquer Ist'thol'mek. The Mekke will never forget this offense. The Odarite trade empire continues to expand, adding Demaria, Earth, Sivad, and others to its network. In 2656, the Odarites' focus away from war proves to be a setback as the planet falls quickly to the marauding Kretonians, their cities turned to rubble and their peoples enslaved. A group of over four thousand Odarite slaves are taken to Demaria in 2660 to begin mining in the Stubtooth Mountains. The second Odarite Dark Age begins. It is not until 2806 that Odari is free from Kretonian influence, as the Nall, Otherian, and Grimlahdi forces decimate the Kretonian fleet orbiting Odari. In thanks, Odarites provide goods and transportation to the fleet as it converges on Kreton Prime. The second Odarite Dark Age ends in 2814 as the last building in Ikikir is rebuilt, and the Guild declares a new era of profiteering. Present Era In 2904, Odari decommissions its last war vessel and establishes pacts with Quaquan, Antimone, and Grimlahd, giving them favored trade status and much lower prices in exchange for military protection by these three worlds. category:OtherSpace Worlds